Delivery
by omegafire17
Summary: Shortly after they got married, Cat and Robbie decided that they would try for a child, in addition to embracing the random side-effects of it. Now it's over nine months later and Cat is in the hospital, under surveillance because she's two weeks overdue, and the child could come anytime. CatXRobbie Twoshot, Rated T. Sequel to Wedding Night, also rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious, Sam & Cat or any of their characters.

**Rating:** T, but will push it with a few moments.

**As seems to be my thing, not much to add :) Enjoy anyway lol**

* * *

"Robbie, where are you?" Cat breathed, looking around the room. Laying in bed like this every day was so boring - Oh, that wall had a crack in the corner!

Giggling brightly, she looked at her very large belly, which the hospital dress did little to conceal. "Crack, he he" she breathed softly, smiling. "Well little boy or girl, much as I'd love to look at my huge belly for longer, I wish you'd get out. Being pregnant is interesting, but it's not as fun as I thought".

She didn't notice right away, but Robbie rushed into the room, somewhat out of breath. And when she did notice, she gave off a little gasp (which made him instinctively gasp as well), surprising both of them.

"Oh, Robbie, yay" she breathed quickly, reaching up for a hug, which he easily provided. "It's so boring in here!"

"I'd probably say the same if I were confined to this hospital" he agreed, letting go but staying close (which she enjoyed). "Anyway, sorry I'm late."

"Yeah about that" she breathed quickly. "Why are you late and why can't I wear underwear like this?"

That last bit threw him off, but not for long. "Well uh, work took longer than I expected, though I tried to finish" he said with a sigh, then glanced at her (very large) stomach. "And uh, the 'reason' why you can't wear underwear is, um, for the doctor's benefit - "

"Oh my god, they're gonna probe me!"

"No ones gonna probe you!" he claimed quickly. "They're not aliens, Cat".

"Do we know that for sure!?"

"Well, no but - " he started to say, before Cat turned her head, gasping in fear. She couldn't see Robbie anymore like this, but her heart was pounding from - Oh! Ohhhh! A hand was stroking her hair! She loved it when her hair was stroked!

Robbie smiled when she looked back at him. "I don't think the doctors are aliens, but if they are, they'll have to go through me" he stated gently, still stroking her hair.

"Okay" she breathed brightly.

He smiled more then kissed her forehead (she gasped).

"Oh" she exclaimed. "Kiss me again, Robbie"

He did so, but after he started to withdraw from her forehead, she pulled him down to her lips. He was surprised, but his chuckle mixed in with her bright giggles, and they kissed long and lovingly.

* * *

_A little later_

"I sure wish we knew whether this was a boy or a girl"

"Well, we could have gotten an ultrasound two months ago" Robbie said, sitting at her bedside hehe. "Then we would have known".

"We could have?" she wondered. "Why didn't you tell me, Robbie?"

"I did; you just choose to be surprised" he answered gently.

"I did?"

"Yeah" he said confidently. "Remember? Before that we had the whole conversation with the castle of fruit, and if all fruits were related - "

"Oh yeah!" she breathed, giggling brightly. That castle of fruit had been sooo fun, and she still had a picture of that moment! "I did want to be surprised!"

"And we will be, whenever this baby decides to come out" he said, gently patting her belly, again to her surprised gasp.

She giggled softly. "You hear that, baby?" she breathed to her belly. "Please come out soon for both of us! *gasp* Wait, didn't you say that'd be painful, Robbie!?"

Because of her intense tone, he took a moment to answer. "I said could be painful, Cat" he said. "It's different for each woman"

"But it's never pleasant, right!?"

"Well, no" he answered, making her squeak. "But it might not be painful either!"

She made this string (he he, string) of little sounds. "I'm gonna die in here"

Robbie didn't answer at first, but he did hum, right before he grinned and tickled her with both hands. Her reactions were as followed: "Oh! Hahahaaha! Robbie stop it! Oh that feels so good, don't stop, hahaa! Wait! Do stop Robbie, Ahahahaha!"

Eventually, he did stop, leaving her to breathe heavily (literally! Oh, ha, ha, ha). "Oh Robbie" she breathed, giggling. "I love you. You always know what to do!"

"I love you too" he whispered softly, petting her head (she giggled again). "And not always, but I do try"

She merely giggled, looking at him sweetly.

He smiled, then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, that reminds me" he said quickly, bending down out of her side (hehe, his back was very curved), then back up quickly. "Cat, I brought over - "

"Mr. Purple!" she exclaimed happily, taking him and hugging him with a happy gasp. "Oh thank you, Robbie! I can't be scared with him around! Oh, and you too Robbie!"

"Glad I could help" he said softly, stroking her hair again (yay!).

She giggled, right before she went "Oh!"

Robbie's eyebrows furrowed. "Cat?"

"I think I just peed" she said slowly, tilting her head. Did she? She sure felt wet down there but nothing was coming out.

What was going on?

"Oh" she breathed when something moved. "Oh! What's happening!?"

"The baby's coming!" Robbie realized, then sprang up to his feet. "The baby's coming!" he yelled, leaving her side (oh god why!?), hitting the help button and yelling down the hall for awhile. She grunted; this baby was really pushing his way out!

Robbie was beside her without her knowing. "Cat, I'll stay as long as I can" he said quickly, squeezing her hand. "But if I'm forced to leave, just hug Mr. Purple".

"Okay" she breathed with effort, making a sound. "Wait! I might crush him like this if he stays!"

"Then I'll take him (he did so)" he said quickly, holding both of her hands in his afterward. "In the meantime, just hold on!"

"I might crush your hands too, Robbie!"

"I'm willing to take that chance!"

* * *

**Yup, things are happening XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious, Sam & Cat or any of their characters.

**Rating:** T, but will push it with a few moments.

**As seems to be my thing, not much to add :) Enjoy anyway lol**

* * *

Going through labor (that's what they called it) was not fun!

Seriously, her insides kept pulsing and throbbing with every movement of the baby! It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't a picnic either (oh, she could go for a sand- Oh!). She didn't know how long she went through this, but at least Robbie and Mr. Purple were there beside her, but she worried she was crushing his hands! And if she weren't going through this labor thing, she'd really be embarrassed by the doctor ready to catch the baby when he or she came out!

Really, that's just wrong in more ways than one! Least she was a woman though; no guy but Robbie should see her body.

"How much longer will this last!?" she breathed.

The doctor didn't look up. "You're nearly there" she said. "When I say so, help push the baby out"

"Push with what?"

That made her glance up, almost in disbelief. "Your inner muscles"

"Which ones?" she asked, breathing out when the baby moved again. The doctor was further disbelieving, but Robbie quickly whispered in her ear what the doctor meant (oh gross!), quickly telling her to just do so so the labor would end - which she did really want! "Okay, when do I push?"

"Now!"

She 'pushed' - oh god that actually hurt!

"Again!"

Really!? She yelled out as she pushed again, just as painful as the first one!

"One more time!"

Oh god, seriously!? Why would people go through this!?

"Gaaha!" she breathed out, 'pushing' again though she didn't want to. The pain got even worse, then just suddenly stopped, making her slump against the bed pillow.

The hiccuping sounds of a baby crying followed. If she wasn't so relieved it was over, she would have smiled (and giggled).

Her next thought was of Robbie, turning her head, seeing Robbie flexing his hands and fingers carefully. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worryingly, not noticing anything else the doctor's were doing.

"Nah" he said after a moment. "You certainly have a tight grip, but nothing's broken"

"Yay" she breathed softly.

When the doctor returned, she was holding a little white bundle in her arms. "Here you go, ma'am. Your baby girl."

"Thank you" she breathed softly, slowly reaching up for the bundle, which the doctor gently put in her arms. Despite not knowing exactly how to hold the bundle, she found her arms moving naturally - so weird to know something yet not know it at the same time. Together, she and Robbie looked at their bundled little girl, whose little arms kept moving like she wanted something.

"She's beautiful" Robbie said softly, brushing the little girl's forehead.

She giggled a little. "In a little weird way," she breathed, "but yeah. What does she want though?"

Robbie glanced around (so did she; suddenly they were alone), awkwardly fidgeted a bit, then grasped the left strap of her hospital gown and pulled. She gasped loudly as half her chest was revealed, her noise startling the baby slightly. "Robbie?" she breathed shyly. "You want it here? In front of the baby?"

He blinked. "No, the baby's just hungry" he said, looking embarrassed. "Hold her near yourself"

She slowly did so. "Okay, but I don't see how she'll feed like this" she said slowly, placing the baby near her exposed chest (or half of it, anyway).

"Oh!" she gasped, as the baby's mouth found the tip of her exposed chest, and started sucking. "Ah! Oh, that feels so weird!" she breathed, wondering that this could be done.

"Yeah, the baby is supposed to drink the mother's special milk, at least for the first year" he said gently, touching her hair (yay!). "Or so I've read"

"Breasts make special milk?" she asked, gasping. "That's so weird! Who knew!?"

/

Soon enough, the baby had her fill, letting go of her chest. Cat slowly pulled up the top of her hospital dress, still wondering at the sensation and the fact that breasts produced milk. _"No wonder there's always so much of that stuff!"_ she thought brightly.

She looked at the little baby girl, who's eyes were closed (and they told her she might stay that way for awhile), even as the rest of her moved on their own. "You know" she breathed softly. "Just looking at this little bundle makes me happy. I don't understand it, but I like it".

"I feel the same, Cat" Robbie agreed, stroking both Cat's red hair (yay!) and the white towel holding the little girl, even as his thumb touched her forehead.

She giggled softly. "What will we name her?"

"Well, I was thinking - " Robbie started saying, before blinking. "What... did we talk about what we'd name the baby?"

"No" she drew out slowly, glancing between the baby and Robbie.

Robbie slowly sighed. "Man, I knew we were forgetting something" he sighed. "I just thought it was something more minor!"

"Well, we still got time" she said brightly. "The doctors told me we don't need to do the official paperwork - which is phooey btw - until the end of the day. We can think up a name in that time"

He hummed, then smiled. "Sounds good to me" he said.

She giggled, holding the little bundled girl closer to her. "Good" she repeated softly, agreeing.

* * *

**Things will always be interesting with this couple imo XD**


End file.
